sonicfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Gebruikersblog:Speedlion/Mijn verhaal: De karakters.
Heyja. Eerste blog. Als je mijn gebruikerspagina hebt gelezen weet je waar dit over gaat, anders moet je maar even op mijn gebruikerspagina kijken... Oké. Ik heb vandaag een beginnetje bedacht. Ik heb nog niks geschreven want ik weet... als ik aan verhaal begin, waar ik alleen de grote lijn van weet, wordt het een grote chaos. Ik heb wel alvast de karakters uitgekozen die grote kans maken om er in voor te komen. Plus een lijst van verworpen karakters die er absoluut niet in voor gaan komen. Karakters zonder iets er achter gaan er definitief inkomen. *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Amy *Shadow *Rouge *Omega *Gamma ('k heb geen idee hoe ik die erin ga stoppen. Er bestaat een kleine kans) *Silver *Blaze (Misschien. Het was of Blaze of Silver en misschien allebei. Aangezien Silver beter in de verhaallijn past laat ik Blaze open... maar ze heeft grote kans om er ook in voor te komen) *Vector *Espio *Charmy *Mighty *Ray *Valdez (Ik denk dat ik wel een rolletje voor hem kan bedenken maar ik weet het niet zeker. @ Silver the Hedgehogfan: Valdez is de vroegere mentor van Tails. Op deze wikia staat er korte informatie over hem.) *Cream en Cheese (Waarschijnlijk wel, alleen moet ik nog een rol voor haar en haar chao verzinnen *Big en Froggy (Kleine kans dat die het halen, maar het zou een optie zijn) *Babylon Rogues *Marine (Aangezien ze bij Blaze is, is het hetzelfde verhaal) *Dr. Eggman *Eggman Nega (Hetzelfde probleem met Blaze en Marine) *Metal Sonic *Metal Knuckles (Misschien) *Tails Doll (Misschien) *Alpha, Beta, Delta, Espilon en Zeta (Heel misschien) *Al die Flappers en Pawns (Denk het wel. Even wat informatie over opzoeken) *Bean en Bark Dan nog een paar karakters die er later bij zijn gevoegd *Hope (Heel, heel, heel misschien. Ze zit in Team Dark als mechanicus, dus eigenlijk onmisbaar. Ik zie wel) *Scourge (Grote kans) *Nack *Rob O' the Hedge (Misschien... zal wel zien) Verworpen karakters: *Chao (afgezonderd van Cheese, zullen er geen andere Chao voorkomen) *Chip (Weet te weinig van hem) *Emerl (Heb geen idee hoe die in mijn verhaal zou passen) *Tikal (Zonder Chaos (dat watermonster) heeft ze geen reden om in mijn verhaal voor te komen) Dan nog een paar karakters die ik had voorgesteld, maar uiteindelijk zijn verworpen: *Miles Prower (Maakt enige kans als Scourge meedoet, maar hij heeft geen reden om in mijn verhaal een rol te spelen) *Wombat Stu (Die zou echt nergens in mijn verhaal passen) *Fiona Fox *Geoffrey St. John *Cosmo the Plant Dit zegt niet alles. Misschien dat er dingen veranderen en er nieuwe karakters opdagen, maar waarschijnlijk zal dit de definitieve karakterlijst zijn. Aan het einde van de week zal ik waarschijnlijk beginnen. En dan denk ik dat ik om de 3/4 dagen een nieuw hoofdstuk plaats. En als school begint om 1 à 2 weken. Dit is de echte definitieve lijst. Geen haakjes meer. Ik heb alles uitgedacht. Hier komen de hoofdpersonages in bepaalde teams: Team 1: *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit en Cheese the Chao *Silver the Hedgehog *Rob O' the Hedge Team 2: *Knuckles the Echidna *Julie-Su the Echidna *Espio the Chameleon *Ray the Flying Squirrel *MIghty the Armadillo Team 3: *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Blaze the Cat *Marine the Raccoon Team 4: *Dr. Eggman *Metal Sonic *Metal Knuckles *Tails' Doll *Alpha *Beta *Gamma *Delta *Espilon *Zeta Team 5: *Bean the Dynamite *Bark the Polar Bear *Nack the Weasel *Scourge the Hedgehog *Jet the Hawk *Storm the Albatros *Wave the Swallow Hier zijn karakters die een kleine bijrol spelen (maak je geen zorgen Silver the Hedgehogfan. Ze zullen hoogstens wat zeggen): *Sally Acorn *Rotor Walrus *Antoine d'Coolette *Bunnie d'Coolette *Zonic the Zone Cop *Julie-Su the Echidna *Mari-An the Echidna *Charmy Bee *Saffron Bee *Archimedes the Fire Ant *NICOLE *Vector the Crocodile *Uncle Chuck *Hope Kintobor Categorie:Blog posts